Club Mangetsu
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: The full moon is still a source of insanity for some. Mokkeine. M rating. Oneshot. Follows the trend of the last four as they are all from the same timeline.


_A/N: This was long time coming I suppose. Despite being initially displeased with it. I like how it turned out. Enjoy._

(Gensokyo: Manufacturing District: Club Mangetsu)

"It's _still_ a dump." Marisa said as she hopped off her motorbike. The manufacturing district was the paramount of 'shady' ness. Having to move there was one of the biggest headaches Marisa ever had. More so with how she got there and less with how she did business there.

And she was right; this part of the district was perhaps the shadiest of all. It resided in a section that held no importance to any of the factions. Though it stood in the shadow of Eientei. The lights from the massive traditional mansion could be seen slicing the skies open.

"That stupid Kappa better be here! If I go home empty handed Alice will banish me." Marisa said as she looked up at the flickering sign.

HUMANS ENTER AT OWN RISK!

"Is that a taunt?" Marisa cattily thought as she plopped her hat on her head and pushed open a heavy metal door. After she cleared it, the door slammed loudly

"Charming." Marisa thought as she continued down the tunnel. After arriving at the door a pair of red eyes appeared from behind the opened slide.

"You gonna cause trouble black-white? I'll toss you out again, and this time I won't bother throwing you into a mud puddle to put you out." The voice that accompanied the eyes growled.

"Aren't you supposed to be tending bar? I'm sure your fiery charm would suit better then guarding the door." Marisa shot back with her normal smirk.

"One last time. What are you doing here?" The voice asked as the eyes bore into Marisa's.

"I'm after the Kappa. I'll leave after I see her." Marisa stated.

"You'll leave when Keine says, not before!" the voice said as the door opened and Fujimura no Mokou glared at Marisa. "The Kappa is at the bar. Let's go." Mokou said as she closed the door and began to walk very closely behind Marisa. Mokou wasn't overtly muscular. But being ignited was enough to make Marisa wary of her.

"Did the hakutaku tell you to ..." Marisa didn't get to finish before she hit the wall.

"Mind your manners. You'll not talk about the owner of the establishment like that." Mokou snarled as she turned Marisa around and pushed her forward. Marisa could see the dim lights hanging from the cealing as she entered the main part of the bar. Marisa then took her seat at a table in a darkened corner. The table's other occupant looked up from a ledger with some annoyance.

"Didn't Mokou show you the way out last time?" Keine asked as she closed the ledger. Even though Keine hadn't taught a class in years, Marisa felt as if she were in the principal's office.

"It's not my fault that Nitori is here." Marisa said as she looked at the wall behind Keine. The dropping of a book on the table got Marisa to look forward again. Marisa forgot how much Keine disliked people looking away when they spoke to her.

"You would do well not to disrupt my business again." Keine said as she arose from the chair. The stockings Keine wore were enough to give Marisa some mischief but it was quickly dispatched as she felt Mokou pinch her shoulder.

"Finish your business with Nitori and then leave. If you deviate from this path I'll let Mokou choose your punishment." Keine stated as she sauntered though the dimly lit hall. Almost if by cue Mokou pulled the chair out from under Marisa.

"You'd better pray that the clouds don't clear." Mokou said as she pushed Marisa once again and then disappeared. There was no reason to keep after the thief. She knew well enough not to cross her hosts again so soon.

"Nitori! You're such a hard bugger to find." Marisa said as she plopped down in a stool next to Nitori.

"It's not ready." Nitori said flatly after taking a shot back.

"What? You gotta help me out here! Alice is bound to notice soon!" Marisa stated sounding somewhat panicked.

"You can't rush perfection." Nitori said after taking another shot back.

(Club Mangetsu: Second Floor)

Keine sighed as she slid the heavy door shut behind her. She didn't want to be around others and least of all mouthy kids. Though there were other things on her mind. Things that should be dealt with in private.

Keine set her glasses on the kitchen counter. Opening the fridge she chose something that would go well with what she had planned. Walking though the studio apartment, she set the bottle on the table then making quick work of the sweater and turtleneck she wore. Early in the morning it had been cold but now Keine was burning up.

"..." Keine whispered something to herself as she pushed her skirt off of her hips. The softness of her hair greeted her nude form as she took a deep breath. Clearly more relaxed, Keine flopped down onto a soft silken bed. She writhed slightly as she could see the full moon peeking from clouds. Gritting her teeth, Keine felt the pain of reason try to take hold by digging into her consciousness but it was ripped away by something far primal.

The smell of essence caused Keine to grip the sheets slightly as she felt herself being pulled from behind. The heat of warm hands caused Keine to wiggle her hips slightly as she smiled with content.

"Don't just tease me." Keine pleaded as she felt something poking her rear.

"I didn't realize how bad it was tonight. Forgive me." Mokou said as she broke away.

"Neither did I." Keine said as she stood grasped the footboard of the bed. "No more teasing. Please..." Keine said breathlessly as she raised her hips. As Mokou's hands griped her waist, Keine felt her excitement build. Keine felt the vibrating stamen spread her flower open and ease inside. Keine braced her weight onto her palms as she made no effort to stop the quivering of her backside.

It was only times like these were she felt so much joy from being mounted.

Keine pushed back against Mokou as she began to slowly thrust forward. The feeling of the vibration caused Keine's mind to haze. The feeling of Mokou's hips meeting her rear caused her mind to pulse in time. Keine pushed back more and was rewarded with a faster pace. Light moans filled the apartment as Mokou increased pace once more causing Keine to yip in surprise.

"I love it ... like this ... when it's like this." Keine said as her breasts swayed softly from the movement. Keine felt Mokou's hands leave her hips and slide around her sensitive bust. Keine's medium sized nipples began to stiffen as Mokou continued to worship her body.

"You're holding back because of me. I'm sorry; it hurts me to be so rough with you." Mokou said as she pushed downward with her hips making Keine's body submit to her.

"If you were a man I would want to you to... I would want your baby." Keine said with a sardonic chuckle. It caused the effect Keine wanted as she arched her hips to accommodate Mokou.

The filth of primal thoughts washed over Keine's mind as her moon-induced heat continued to surge though her. She soon forgot her standards of modestly as her climax neared. The need to orgasm clawed though her, as if demanding her to scream her most secret desires.

"Harder! _Make me cum_!" Keine said with great embarrassment. Speaking like a bitch of a cur added to her arousal as the loud smacking of flesh became personally deafening. In the final moments Mokou wrapped her arms around Keine and pulled her close as she became rigid and then allowed her to sail to the bed softly as she went slack.

"I hate this." Mokou said as she discarded the toy to the floor. Mokou felt so brutish making love to Keine in such a way. But the soulful request Mokou would never ignore.

"I'm sorry for asking you to do something you dislike so." Keine said softly as she propped herself up. I'll make it up to you Mokou." Keine said as she patted the bed beside her. Mokou accepted the invitation and promptly began moving Keine's hair out of her face.

"What are you doing?" Keine said with a soft smile.

"I just wanted to see your face." Mokou said huskily.

"Now it's time for me to return the favor." Keine teased as she pushed Mokou over.


End file.
